


something more than friends

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [44]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The budding relationship between the summoner and Forsyth.
Relationships: Fols | Forsyth/Reader, Fols | Forsyth/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Poll Fics [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	something more than friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old one that I somehow forgot to post here, written because he got into Heroes! Yeah, that's about all there is to it.

Forsyth is quick to declare his loyalty to you, taking up his work in Askr with such enthusiasm that you can’t help but find him endearing. He’s so excited just to be able to  _ do _ things here, and, whenever he isn’t training for battle, he’s telling you about his home and his work there, the cause he fights for and his comrades, some of whom you’ve had the chance to meet.

You find him so endearing that it’s no wonder you take a less than professional interest in him, and the more time he spends with you, rambling on about his favorite topics, the more obvious it becomes that that interest is mutual. Before now, you’ve never even entertained the idea of doing anything like that with someone you’ve summoned, assuming that it would be taking advantage of their loyalty, but with Forsyth, you find it hard to resist.

But, then again, he makes it rather obvious that his feelings for you go beyond a knight’s loyalty, so you suppose it’s a different situation altogether.

You call him to your room one night, and he arrives quickly and out of breath and, when you ask if he ran all the way there, he smiles and says, “I couldn’t keep you waiting!”

You reach past him to close the door behind him and laugh. “You’re always so willing to do anything I need, aren’t you?”

“Of course! I would do anything for you!” he says, with a fair amount of gusto, and he blushes, as if realizing that he might be laying it on a little thick. But that’s good, that’s exactly what you need him for.

“You’re the picture of perfect loyalty,” you say. “It’s as if you were born to be a knight.”

“I like to think that it’s my true calling,” he replies, his blush deepening. “But, even so, you’re more than just a master for me to serve! I think of you as a friend, and I’d do anything for any of my friends.”

“I think of you as a friend as well,” you reply, “but I want to be able to think of you as even more than that.”

“I...I...what was that?” he asks, confusion clear on his face. “Did I mishear you, or did you…”

“I can’t keep hiding it from you,” you say, stepping closer to him. “I admire so much about you, and as much as I value our friendship, I can’t help but wonder how far you’re willing to go when you say you’ll do  _ anything _ for me.”

“W-well, that isn’t exactly a fair example,” he mumbles, “considering that serves my interests just as much as it does yours. Maybe even more, if I’m being completely honest…”

Wasting no more time, you pull him into a kiss, and he only hesitates a second before returning it, and you wish that there weren’t armor between the two of you, so that you might be able to feel his body close to yours.

As it is, this is as close as you can get right now, and you wrap your arms around his neck so that you can tangle your fingers in his hair, while he pushes your hood back, before letting his arms fall and rest somewhere around your waist.

Simply kissing him after holding back this whole time is great enough on its own, but when you break the kiss, you make it clear that you want to move forward.

“You can leave at any time,” you remind him. “That’s true for all the heroes I summon, but right now, it’s especially true. Anything you don’t want to do, you don’t have to. We can always just pretend none of this-”

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, but...that really isn’t necessary,” he says. “You haven’t asked for anything that I haven’t fantasized about since meeting you.”

“That’s a pretty smooth line. Where’d you pick that up?” you ask teasingly, and his blush deepens.

“I-it isn’t a line, I’m just being honest!”

“You’re so earnest that it’s adorable,” you say, shaking your head. “Well, either way...let's go ahead and make some of those fantasies come true, alright?”

“Now who’s the one spouting off smooth lines?”

He does what he can to help you undress and you return the favor, taking the time to admire him. Though he doesn’t look like much when he’s in his armor, now you can see that he has the kind of body that only hard work creates, and you swallow hard, trying not to stare.

“I...what is it?” he asks, and you realize that you’ve definitely failed in not staring at him.

“Nothing, it’s just...you…look really good, alright?”

“Oh!” He blushes again, struggling to make eye contact as he says, “You look amazing…”

Though you have no more experience than he does, you decide to direct him, having him lay down so you can climb on top of him. It’s best to take this at your own pace, you’re pretty sure, and as you straddle him, you take deep breaths, slowly lowering yourself until you can feel the tip of his erection prodding at you.

He hisses, a sharp intake of breath, and you consider teasing him for a moment, asking him if it’s already too much, but you decide against it. Forsyth looks up at you, biting his lip, and finally, you begin to ease yourself onto him. You wince, needing to take things even slower, but he doesn’t seem to have any complaints, already whimpering from the contact.

Slowly, so slowly, you fit him inside of you, and when the discomfort begins to fade and you can take a little more, you do, bit by bit until you’ve completely sunk down onto him, with a long and low moan. With Forsyth buried inside of you, all that is left to adjust one more time, taking relaxing breaths until any traces of pain vanish once and for all.

“H- ah! How is that?” he asks, his voice breaking as he speaks.

“Good,” you manage to gasp out. “How...how about for you?”

“Really good, I... _ ah _ ,” he moans, and the look on his face is almost too much for you to handle. He bites his lip again, and he’s so flushed, unable to keep his eyes open, and he’s just so damn  _ cute _ that you can’t stand it.

Again, you start out slowly when you begin to move, but this time, it doesn’t take you long at all to get used to it, and before long, you’re bouncing on top of him, gasping with your breathless moans. And Forsyth goes to pieces beneath you, his moans so needy and pathetic. You know it must be driving him insane, and that he must be fighting hard not to give in to his pleasure too quickly. A gentleman to the end, he’s just as concerned about your enjoyment as his own, even if he has no idea what he’s doing.

From time to time, his hips jerk reflexively and he thrusts up into you, throwing off your pace and causing you to cry out in surprise, nearly overwhelmed. Even for someone who doesn’t know what he’s doing, you’d say that he isn’t doing a bad job at all. Encouraged by the way you call out to him, he continues with that pace, gritting his teeth as he tries to hold out just long enough to get you there, refusing to give in until he’s accomplished that much.

His efforts pay off, and with just a few more thrusts from him, you’re calling out his name, your voice breaking as you do. After managing to hold out this long, he no longer has the strength to fight anymore, and with that, he gives in with a sharp, whiny moan. He allows you to rest on top of him after that, the two of you laying together in the afterglow.

“I...suppose that certainly makes us something more than friends now,” Forsyth says after a little while, and you laugh to yourself.

“I suppose it does,” you reply, pulling yourself closer to him, glad that your feelings for the summoned hero are reciprocated.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
